


You Saw Me Start To Believe For the First Time

by casbean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in a Skirt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Dean, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Twink Castiel, just a bit of dom/sub powerplay but so very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Dean's very obsessed with Cas' butt, and he does not like Taylor Swift.





	

“Dean,” Cas whines for what feels like the hundredth time today. 

“What?” Dean chuckles, and then bites lightly one of his asscheeks.

Cas squirms, his oversensitive cock rubbing against the sheets under him and wetting it with a new pearl of precum. It’s getting pretty damp under there.

Dean has been teasing him for - Cas glances quickly at the alarm clock - almost an hour. It all started with the silent gasp as he lifted up Cas’s skirt - he always makes a point to gasp and groan in approval when he reveals what’s under Cas’ skirt, like every part of him is a present Dean’s incredibly privileged to unwrap. He always moans when they kiss too, like kissing Cas is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and showers him in praises and love when he fucks him, whether it’s quick and rough or tender and slow. And Cas feels like he’s the luckiest person in the world to have found someone like that, someone who loves him this much, who values him this much and understands his insecurities and works so hard to remind him, every day, of how deeply he’s loved, even and especially when he won’t listen - but today, it’s getting a bit overboard. 

He’s hard, he’s horny, they haven’t had sex in two days (which is a very long time for them), and he desperately needs to have Dean’s tongue and fingers and cock inside of him. But all that Dean has been doing for an _hour_ is stare at Cas' ass in awe and pepper it with kisses. The few gentle licks and sucks at his rim were interrupted by endless praises and groans and _fuck, so pretty_ , and they were more about Dean tasting for himself than for Cas’ benefit.  

For the first time, Cas is thinking that Dean might love him just a little too much. 

“ _Dean_!” he snaps. “Get on with it!”

But Dean just keeps humming as runs his nose along the crease on his thigh. He nuzzles against Cas’ balls (finally), his breath hot and wet, his lips soft as he begins licking at the strained skin - because let’s face it, Cas has been hard for forty-five minutes, there is nothing loose there anymore. It’s just starting to get good when Dean stops again, instead groping Cas’ asscheeks with his hands and kissing to top of his crack, then moving back down to the perineum, placing a feather like kiss to his hole. He nips here and there at the plump flesh of his ass and wraps his hands around Cas’ hips, then sucks what feels like the hundredth hickey to the inside of his thigh...

“I swear to God, Winchester-” Cas growls, and this time he attempts to move and turn on his back, because if Dean won’t give him what he wants, then he can just go daydream about him somewhere else while Cas takes care of himself-

But Dean is much stronger than him (despite only being a few years older) and suddenly he’s not so gentle as he sits on Cas’ thighs and firmly holds him down in place by the wrists. 

“Nuh-uh,” he chuckles in Cas’ ear, kissing the sensitive skin behind it, then going down his neck. “I’m gonna give you want you want. You just have to be a good boy for me and be patient.”

Cas’ breath hitches in his throat, his hips involuntarily bucking and his cock letting out a few more drops on the sheets. They have explored powerplay a little bit in their relationship so far and Cas did say he liked it - but it’s the first time Dean actively uses it. Interesting.

“Alright,” Cas sighs. 

“Good.”

Dean lets go of his wrists and lets his mouth travels down again, stopping at the smalls of Cas’ back, kissing each dimple carefully - a nip, a lick, and a press of lips.

“So pretty,” he murmurs.

He lets his tongue slide down until it parts the swell of Cas’ asscheeks, circling around his rim. Cas whimpers, panting. He pushes his hips back, begging for more contact as Dean’s tongue pokes at his hole.

“ _Please_.”

“So perfect,” Dean murmurs instead, his words spoken almost directly inside of Cas, his lips brushing against his rim every time they move. “So soft. So fucking beautiful.” 

“Dean-”

Dean presses the flat of his tongue right against Cas' hole this time, wiggling it around until Cas chokes, his fingers gripping tightly around the bedspread.

“So smart, too.”

Dean’s fingers are digging in Cas’ hips, keeping him in place, his asscheeks parted and his hole fluttering under his breath.

“You’re the most intelligent person I know, Cas.”

Dean’s tongue has pushed back into him before Cas can protest, his whole body shuddering, his mind going so fuzzy with pleasure he forgets what he was going to say. 

“The funniest, too. No one’s ever made me laugh like you do.” 

Dean pulls back just long enough to talk and then his tongue licks and wiggles and slides into him. Cas opens up with ease, quivering with pleasure, his legs parting wider, his mouth hanging open as he breathes heavily. He feels like he’s about to pass out when Dean finally gives him a break. 

“You’re the kindest person in the world, and you have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met.”

Cas shakes his head furiously, unable to talk. Dean showering him with praises about his ass and his cock and his lips and his body, that’s one thing. Everything else, other compliments that Dean tries to slip in sometimes, Cas always find ways to dismiss. He isn’t the most anything, and he’s just being logical. But today Dean isn’t giving him an opportunity to protest, because as soon as he’s done talking his tongue is shoved back further in his ass and Cas needs it _so much_ that it’s all he can focus on, how hot and wet and sliding so fucking smoothly inside of him, and Dean is just so good at this, so fucking good- 

“You fucking amaze me every day, Cas. I admire everything about you and I look up to you-” 

Cas whines, both in protest and because Dean has slipped a finger inside of him and aimed right for his prostate. He licks around it, making Cas’ muscles twitch and pull him in deeper with a gasp. 

“I love you, Cas. I love you so fucking much.” 

Dean adds a second finger and Cas is lost. He rocks helplessly against Dean’s hands as Dean peppers kisses up his back. His cock rubs tight between the sheets and his stomach, Dean’s digits are crooked perfectly to hit that pleasure spots inside of him every single time. Fireworks are bursting in his brain behind his tightly shut eyelids, as Dean keeps murmuring about love and perfection of not only his body but his mind, his soul, his heart.

“I can’t believe - fuck, I can’t believe you-” Dean’s still attempting to talk as his cock presses against the side of Cas’ ass, his fingers still buried deep inside of him. Cas doesn’t care anymore, all he cares about is fucking himself back in his fingers as fast and as hard as he can because he’s so close, _so close_ \- and then Dean slips in a third finger, stretching him so good, so good-

“I can’t believe you love me, Cas, I can’t believe you’re mine-” 

“Yes!” Cas shouts, his whole body tingling at those words. He comes, the head of his cock smearing the sheets in sticky glaze, his body grasping around Dean’s fingers, his mind doing the same around his words - _mine_ . “I’m yours, I’m yours, Dean - fuck, _yours,_ ” he repeats, panting, as Dean pushes his pleasure to the limits, fucking into him until all he feels are violent shocks through his nerves. 

Dean finally removes his fingers, still circling around Cas’ rim once or twice and then dropping a soft kiss on the puffed skin.

“Finish on me,” Cas mumbles, grabbing a pillow so he can nuzzle in it. His body feels so loose and tingly, warm and buzzing and perfectly satiated. “Mark me,” he adds as Dean leans over him, his body covering him, so he can kiss Cas’ knuckles before linking their fingers together.

Dean kisses down his arms, all the way to his shoulder, then his neck, then the side of his face.

“Okay.”

It doesn’t take Dean very long to finish, but he makes sure to kiss Cas’ body all the way through it, in the end parting Cas’ cheeks again with one hand and gently pushing his cock down the cleft, just enough for the head to catch on his hole. Cas hums in approval - this is one of his favourite things, feeling Dean’s cock just gently brushing against his rim.

Dean’s not speaking much anymore, just soft grunts and his name, _Cas, Cas, fuck, Cas_ , and soon Cas feels his heat splatter on him, marking him as his fingers dig impossibly deeper in his skin. Dean sighs, kissing the back of Cas' neck, his fingers circling around where his orgasm has sprayed on his back. 

“You should see yourself. So beautiful. So perfect.”

"Mmh," Cas hums.

Dean's finger suddenly his come back inside of Cas and Cas arches up, greedily taking it in.

“You like that?”

Cas nods frantically against the pillow - Dean’s finger is gentle, careful, always more than he needs to be.

“Yes. ‘M yours," he moans as Dean's finger easily glides in and out of him, smeared in come and gently teasing his muscles. "All yours, Dean.” 

“I love you, angel.”

“Love you too,” Cas murmurs. He lifts his head to kiss the fingers laced with his own. 

Eventually Dean gets up to clean them, still keeping one finger linked with Cas’ as he walks around the room. He comes back and immediately wraps himself around Cas, keeping their hands together on cas' stomach, cocooning them under the warm covers. He kisses the shell of his ear.

“You said a lot of things today,” Cas says.

“Yeah. And for once you were forced to listen.”

Cas groans but doesn’t say anything. It's not like he didn't know Dean felt those things. It's not like he didn't know Dean loved him, as unbelievable as that still seems. It's just that usually he just doesn't listen to everything else and all the... reasons. Or whatever. 

“I meant it. I always mean it. I really think you're freaking amazing Cas-”

"Okay," Cas cuts, because he can't go through another round of this.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I... believe, that _you_ believe, that I'm amazing."

Dean stays silent for a moment. 

"Well, that's progress. I'll take it."

Cas rolls his eyes, but thankfully Dean doesn't see it. He lets Dean wrap tighter around him and nuzzle happily in the back of his neck.

“I meant it too, you know," he murmurs a few minutes later. "I _am_ yours, Dean.” He shifts in the bed so he can look at Dean; their noses and eyelashes brush. Maybe he should say it more often, how gorgeous and breathtaking Dean is. “And I like… belonging to you.”

A small smile rises on Dean’s lips. The tip of his fingers trace the curves of Cas’ face.

“Okay.”

He kisses Cas’ forehead, the dip between his eyebrows, the tip of his nose.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever been mine,” he murmurs against his lips.

Cas lets out a giggle that definitely ruins the very serious moment - and Dean looks very offended.

“You just quoted Taylor Swift to me.”

“Shut up. I did not-”

“It’s okay, I know you love Taylor Swift.” 

Dean grumbles, hiding his blushing face in Cas' neck. Cas can't help but laugh at him, stroking his fingers through Dean's hair and letting his lips rest against Dean's temple. They stay like that for a moment; just breathing, intertwined, perfectly relaxed, until Cas speaks again.

"Babe?"

"What?" Dean's voice comes muffled from where it's half buried in the pillow and Cas' neck.

"How long until you can fuck me properly?"

Cas can feel the sudden tension in his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Are you saying you were disappointed by my performance just now?"

"Definitely _not_ ," he reassures. "That was very satisfying. But I'm saying that it's been over two days since I've had your cock inside of me, and that will just not do."

Dean's body shakes as he chuckles.

"Give me two minutes."

Cas smiles and kisses the crook of Dean's neck.

"Okay then."  

**Author's Note:**

> find me on  tumblr  :)


End file.
